It is often desirable to install two or more electronic circuit boards in close proximity to each other in a relatively small area. For example, it may be desirable to place a pair of memory boards in close proximity to each other in order to minimize space utilization, while still providing discrete electrical signal paths to each circuit board. So-called card cages have been used in the past to minimize inter-board spacing. This approach, however, typically requires a bulky frame.
Furthermore, to provide the discrete electrical signal paths between a mother board and an edge connector of a circuit board, complex individual wiring is required. Such wiring has been provided by wires bundled in cables, or by ribbon cables. Such wiring arrangements are commonly subject to induced capacitive interference and cross-talk, forcing the addition of expensive and undesirable shielding and pull-down or pull-up circuits to stabilize signals or power carried in those wires. A further problem with such wiring arrangements is that the length of the conductors linking the mother board to the card cage connectors results in time delays and signal degradation.